Hurt Feelings
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne makes fun of Maureen for wearing a facial mask...and the drama queen is not happy! Will Joanne be forgiven? Oneshot MoJo Fluff.


**Moviebuffstarlet gave me this idea, THANKS! **

**I don't own anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurt Feelings

It was a late Sunday evening, and never one to be unorganized Joanne stood at the kitchen table putting together everything she needed for work. It wasn't until Maureen walked out of their bedroom did she stop what she was doing, both of her eyebrows turning in complete confusion.

"Honeybear…" Joanne cautiously began. "What the hell is on your face?"

Maureen looked up with a smile, her ponytail bouncing in the air as she walked into the living room. "It's a facial mask."

Joanne followed Maureen into the living room, unable to pull her eyes from her girlfriends face. "It's green."

"Uh I think I know that." Maureen rolled her eyes. "I put it on." She said while flopping on the couch. "It helps clean out pours and stuff."

Joanne couldn't help but snicker as she kept her eyes on Maureen. "It makes you look like The Wicked Witch."

Maureen pouted and crossed her arms. "You don't have to make fun of me. I'm just trying to stay beautiful for you!"

Joanne giggled and headed back for the kitchen table. "I like you better with out the mask."

"Just wait Joanne you're going to be so jealous when I wake up looking even more gorgeous than I already am." Maureen taunted. "And you'll just be same old attractive Joanne, dating a more attractive girlfriend who looks like a supermodel."

"I'd rather stay the same, than look like Kermit the Frog." Joanne replied with a smirk. "It looks like you have fungus growing on your face."

"Why do you have to be so mean all of a sudden?" Maureen whined. "I simply come out of the room wearing a facial mask, and you start calling me names."

Joanne sighed. "Maureen I'm just joking, I-"

"No!" Maureen cut her off and stormed towards the bedroom. "I'm just going to go wipe it off then since it seems to turn you off."

"Maureen." Joanne called after her, and followed her into the bedroom. "Maureen I was only kidding." Joanne stated as she walked into the bathroom.

"Too late. You hurt my feelings." Maureen said as she splashed water on her face, and wiped the green cream off with a towel.

"Baby…" Joanne pleaded and wrapped her arms around Maureen from behind. "I'm sorry."

Maureen pushed out of Joanne's embrace and stomped out of the bathroom. "I'm going to bed."

Joanne was right behind her, stunned Maureen would be so mad at something like this. "It's only nine."

Maureen shrugged and pulled the covers over her head, and rolled over to face away from the lawyer. "I don't care, I'm mad at you." She snobbishly replied.

"Maureen come on…don't be mad at me." Joanne begged and waited for Maureen to reply.

Silence.

Joanne walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Maureen shifted away. Joanne rolled her eyes, and slid under the feathery duvet, molding herself into the back of her upset girlfriend.

"Go away." Maureen mumbled against the pillows, and tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but Joanne wrapped her arms tightly around Maureen before she could move.

"Honeybear…I'm sorry." Joanne said, and began kissing up the back of Maureen's neck, her hand also slipping up the front of the diva's shirt.

Maureen laid motionless. Sure she was mad at Joanne, but she was enjoying all this closeness.

"Forgive me?" Joanne whispered in her ear, before nibbling on it, her hand sneaking under the drama queen's bra.

"Joooannne…" Maureen moaned, trying her hardest to fight back a smile. She didn't want Joanne to win back her forgiveness this easily, but the lawyer was doing a damn good job at winning her over, as her lips sucked and nipped at her neck.

Joanne rolled Maureen onto her back, and climbed on top, pressing her knee in between her legs, drawing another moan from the back of Maureen's throat. She swirled her tongue up Maureen's neck, smiling as the diva's breathing started to increase, and her hips began to arch into her knee.

Joanne kissed along her jawbone, and too her lips, but was surprised Maureen moved her head when Joanne went in for a kiss, giving her the cheek instead.

"Maureen?"

Maureen smirked. "Kiss me between my legs, and then maybe I'll forgive you."

"Maybe I don't want your forgiveness anymore." Joanne replied with a wicked smirk, and started to climb off of her, but Maureen pulled her back down.

"Joanne!" Maureen said with fret, and firmly enclosed her arms around Joanne. "Come on."

Joanne couldn't help but giggled. "How about we make you _come_ instead?"

That caused Maureen to grin, and soon Joanne began kissing down Maureen's stomach.

An hour later, they both laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Am I forgiven now?" Joanne asked through a pant.

Maureen nodded, still trying to control her breathing. "What did you think me going down on you was?"

Joanne grinned. "Okay…good."

"Pookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Cuddle me?"

Joanne opened her arms, letting Maureen snuggle into them. Soon Maureen was fast asleep in Joanne's arms, the whole facial mask issue pushed way behind them.


End file.
